Make A Shot
"Make A Shot" is the 3rd episode of Object Connects. It was released on May 30, 2018, which was supposed to be released on May 22, 2018. but due to delays, it didn't. In this episode, Nine teams and Walky Talky, are each going to hit their five golden statues on a tower before the other teams will. Cast Main Characters Yogurt Cup appears in this episode but he didn't speak. Minor/Guest Characters *Fire Extinguisher from Object Lockdown makes a cameo appearance *Blue Planet from Challenge To Win makes a cameo appearance. *Boomerang, Canny, Heely, and Vase appear in the show but they didn't speak. Recommended Characters See this page instead. Deaths 1. Bocce Ball got flunked by a slingshot and hit some blocks and statues, presumably drown. 2. Bocce Ball got flunked by a slingshot again. 3. Cassette Tape got pushed and flunked by Journal when she let go the log. 4. Quince got flunked and hit all the towers and died from drowning. 5. Journal got choked by a marshmallow. 6. Toothbrush also got choked by a marshmallow. Votes Who would you vote for? * Who would you vote for? Circle Flashlight Cassette Tape Journal Avocado Key Chain Reason Why People Voted For This Contestant * Cassette Tape's Reason: Thought that Circle sabotaged his team. Also thought Circle shouldn't be allowed to compete. * Everybody Else's Reason: Cassette Tape was the reason why Walky Talky won the challenge. Trivia *This is the first non-two parter episode. *Both DeeandEd and SliverKoopa888 weren't able to send their lines on time, so they were replaced by PlanetBucket22 for this episode. **This is the second time it happened. ***However, since DeeandEd hadn't sent his lines again, it's unknown will his character will be replaced. *This is the first time Key Chain didn't die. **However, there's supposed to have the scene where Walky Talky flunked Key Chain with a giant slingshot and killed him, but it got scrapped. *This is the first time we see Cassette Tape and Flashlight use the confessional booth. *This is the first time we see a host killing a contestant. *This is the first time we see a contestant killing another contestant. *This is the second time where Avocado used his phone. *This is the first time in canon where Jack changes his voice due to Circle was voiced by MasterOfPyro. *This is the first episode where MasterofPyro voices Circle. *The music from Object Lockdown can be heard in the scene featuring the recommended characters. *This is the first time where Journal hasn't used her stickers. *Lantern calling The Sneezy Oranges "nice ladies" maybe a reference to what the viewers believe Avocado is a girl due to his voice at the time. *'''Running Gag: '''Crane Flower gives the rocks to anyone. *The challenge itself is based on one of the challenges from CRAPTHATSCOOL Season 4 where the tiebreaker designed a challenge for the next season. ** BucketStudio22 played as one of the two tiebreaker Ribbon and won the tietiebreaker. * Bocce Ball screamed the most in this episode Easter Egg *Some of the sound effects came from Ed Edd n Eddy. *Flashlight mentioned both Candle and her elimination from What Camp: Part 2. *Avocado's face when he scares Key Chain came from A Barney Error, which is a creepypasta that spawned many videos made in Vyond. Bucket also talked about it on CuriousCat.https://curiouscat.me/SpicyAvocado23/post/939923689 *The firebomb Circle holds looked similar to the one Yellow Face holds and throws it at Needle and Spongy, killing them from BFDIA 5C: No More Snow! *Quince mentioned What Camp: Part 2. *When Cotton Candy asks Journal a question about her being in the dimension, Journal was almost mentioned about Object Crossovers before Cotton Candy interrupts her. **Lantern's mentioning a manager is a reference to What Camp: Part 1 where Cassette Tape told him the same thing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1